bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Medusa
Medusa is a gorgon who can turn people to stone if they look her directly in her eyes. Medusa was a woman cursed with the hair of asps, golden wings and skin, and whose beauty had the power to transform men into stone statues. Medusa was once the goddess Athena's prized priestess, a beautiful maiden full of promise and hope, until Medusa was raped by the sea-god, Poseidon. Athena did not protect her from him and turned Medusa into a Gorgon, and banished her from the world of man, despite her innocence in the whole ordeal. The snake-like woman settled on an island on the edge of Ocean and hid there, killing anyone who came ashore the island while hidden in an abandoned Temple in the heart of the island. History Early Life Thousands of years ago, Medusa was a daughter of Phorcys and Keto, and was once a priestess of Athena. The God of Seas, Poseidon, was bitter at Athena for recently turning his beloved Coronis into a raven, so he decided to get back at her by seducing Medusa within the goddess' virgin temple. Curse Poseidon raped Medusa on the cold floor of the temple of Athena. Praying to the Goddess for salvation, she was instead transformed into a monster. As a result, the infuriated Athena was disgusted with the beautiful woman and cursed Medusa, sending her into exile, much to Poseidon's horror and dismay. The girl's hair was turned into serpents and anyone who would look upon her gaze would turn to stone. She was eventually made immortal. Medusa became a creature of legend, turning anybody who gazed upon her into stone. Appearance Medusa used to be a beautiful woman. After Athena cursed her, however, Medusa is transformed into a tall woman with slithering green vipers for hair (which gave off a nauseating "reptilian smell"), long hands with sharp brass talons, and a snake-like body. In her natural serpent form, Medusa also measures about 30-40 feet long. In human form, she wore a long black gown, and her face is a shimmering pale circle under her black veil. In disguise, her body looks normal, but once she takes the disguise off, she reveals she has green snakes instead of hair and as well as her snake appearance. She speaks in an exotic Middle Eastern accent. Powers and Abilities *'Stone Gaze/Gorgon Petrification' - If or when someone looks into the eyes of Medusa, their body will turn to stone, becoming a lifelike statue. She is said to be petrify people due to her ugliness. However, this power will only work on beings with souls, as when she tried it on Oracle, but he didn't turn to stone, since he is an angel and angels do not possess souls. **'Post-Mortem Petrification' - Her head can still be used to petrify people after it has been removed from her body. *'Archer' - Medusa is an excellent archer, able to use a bow and arrow with great skill. *'Snake Hair' - She can use the snakes in her hair as an offensive weapon. *'Talons' - Her hands turn into sharp claws that can tear through flesh. *'Charmspeak' - She has an extremely persuasive voice; she could slightly charmspeak. *'Gorgon Blood Properties' - As is the case with all Gorgons, blood from her right side can cure anything, but the blood from her left side is deadly, as it killed Phineas even when the Doors of Death were open and under Gaea's control. *'Super Strength' - Medusa is unnaturally stronger than humans and is able to casually overpower them. Additionally, she possesses this strength in human form as well. **'Coiling' - Because she is basically a giant snake-like creature, Medusa can coil her lengthy body around prey to virtually crush the life out of them. *'Super Speed' - Because of her snake-like appearance, Medusa is very fast and agile, enough to keep up with Rayne and Mia. *'Shapeshifting' - Medusa can change her appearance from a normal human woman to a slithery and large snake-like creature. However, even in human form, she can't change the appearance of her hair. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of removing Medusa's head will result in permanent death. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill Medusa. *'Angel Blades' - Angel blades can kill Medusa. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased